bleachxfandomcom-20200223-history
Heidi Adharra
"They will know regret." Heidi Adharra/Gärtner is a Las Noches Arrancar who serves under Segundo Espada Tenshi Akira No Kousen as his second Fraccion. She bears the number 13 and holds the death trait of revenge. Appearance To be redone Personality Heidi retains a child-like and playful attitude, even towards her most gruesome of tasks. She is a very survivalistic being who enjoys denying her enemies the satisfaction of victory through her Muerte abilities. Heidi also displays some obsession with other children; believing they're all being harmed by their families in some way. Due to this irrational belief, Heidi often kidnaps the souls of children from Earth and takes them to Hueco Mundo to hollowify them into a twisted form of 'sibling'. The majority of these souls do not survive the hollowification process, though, Heidi rationalizes this by believing the process would have been successful if she had only gotten to them sooner. History * Apsel Gärtner - (Father, Deceased, ?) * Ernesta Gärtner - (Mother, Deceased, Hell) Gärtner. Heidi has trouble remembering his appearance.]] Heidi was born and raised for the early years of her life in Germany where most of her family lived. Heidi's family, however, wasn't perfect. For as long as she could remember, her mother had always been a very extreme and emotional woman. Only Heidi's father seemed to be able to calm the raging emotions of her mother. She didn't know how her father could deal with her so she spent most of her time at her father's office where he worked as a veterinarian. She loved it. "Careful, their wings are delicate. See? Only a thin piece of skin."' At the age of six, an accident caused Heidi's home to burn down which ultimately killed her father. Her mother seemed to snap. The rest of the family was swift in helping the two find a new home but it wasn't the same without her father. Heidi's mother was always in a state of grief that would swing quickly from looking to Heidi for comfort to lashing out at her. As the months marched on, Heidi's mother withdrew within herself and seemed to look for new ways to hurt her daughter. '"How can we survive without him, Heidi?" Around Heidi's seventh birthday, her mother sold the house and whisked the two of them off to Japan. Once in Japan, her mother had Heidi's last name changed. To Heidi, this was the defining moment that her mother cut her out of her life emotionally. In her frustration and grief, Heidi began to get into trouble. She mocked and hurt other children her age and animals began disappearing around her neighbourhood. "Don't look at me, Adharra!" Her mother's behaviour only worsened, resulting in Heidi having to go to the emergency room many times for years to come. For eight long years Heidi was beaten and regarded as a 'stranger' by her mother. Heidi continued to grow worse in her own behaviours as well; fighting other children, becoming obsessively attached to animals, killing animals, and having bouts of depression. While despising her mother, Heidi still desperately wished for her to love her. "Why do you even bother bathing and dressing yourself up? Do you think people will like you more that way?" Ultimately, Heidi and her mother got into a particularly violent fight during Heidi's thirteenth year. During this fight, her mother attempted to burn herself and Heidi alive in the house. The doors and windows had been locked; it was planned, Heidi realized, and not a whim of her mother's rage. "I was meant to die in my love's perfect arms; burning away so our ashes could waft into the wind together. I lost my family long ago and was left with YOU, Adharra!" Seeing her end near, Heidi took the chance to exact revenge. She brutally murdered her mother, gauging out her eyes and beating her features to an unrecognisable extent. Heidi thought she would burn to death with her mother's corpse and very nearly did. Firefighters burst through the locked doors, rescuing the burnt up girl. She knew the fire would consume the wicked deeds of that forsaken house, but she was haunted by her mother's mocking last words. "Look at you! You love your father so dearly and yet you are more like me than ever. How does it feel?" After spending two months in the hospital, Heidi died of infection and complications with her lungs. In her dying moments, Heidi had so little of her mind left that she believed herself to be the demon her mother claimed she was. She died numb and insane at the age of thirteen. "It's time I go to the Hells; my mother is waiting for me." Equipment None Powers & Abilities Cero: Heidi is proficient at Cero, being able to learn such up to the third rank. Her ceros take on an orange colour and she prefers to charge and fire them from her right index finger. Muerte: The focus of her training, Heidi has begun training in the strange hollow art of reversing wounds. Not many hollow beings can grasp an art similar to 'healing' but Heidi does not see it as 'healing'. In her mind, Heidi sees Muerte as the ultimate revenge while retaining her survivalist views; she simply denies her foes victory by reversing all the damage they've done. Immense Durability: Having lived and died a human life of abuse, Heidi's hollow abilities and natural instincts are centered around survival. Her natural Arrancar form is constantly covered in a thin, invisible sheet of reiryoku that absorbs damage and recreates it on those who physically harm her. In her resurrección, the invisible reiryoku absorbs and recreates damage to a higher degree, though it is now visible; pulsing orange. Her body also takes on a twisted, demonic form that gains vitality depending on how much reiatsu Heidi possesses. Immense Spiritual Power: Being an Arrancar and Fraccion, Heidi naturally has a high level of spiritual power. Her pool of reiatsu goes beyond even that of a Fraccion, however, due to naturally developing a large, albeit 'watered down', amount of spiritual power due to her survivalist nature. Zanpakutō Vida Venganza (Spanish for "Living Vengeance"). It appears to be a katana whose blade is golden in colour with a black and red hilt. Heidi keeps her zanpakutō in a large scabbard that is strapped to her back. She only draws her zanpakutō to enter resurrección. *'Resurrección:' Vida Venganza's release command is "Never forget". When she releases her zanpakutō, her body glows orange and fire condenses around her in a violently burning sphere. Once she is totally obscured from view, the fire orb bursts and Heidi emerges as a much larger demonic fiend. Navigation *Arrancar *List of Arrancar *Hollow Arts *Las Noches Category:Arrancar Category:Character Index Category:Index